


When wind blows from extinguished stars

by theprokaryotekid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/pseuds/theprokaryotekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, back at the barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When wind blows from extinguished stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AnonManufacturersLynne in the Imzy Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2016

She dreams in blue and green. This is, frankly, unsurprising.

Lapis' eyes pop open, and the shifting, murky colours of the ocean become grass green and opalescent. They have a cluster of bubbles now, bobbing gently against the barn's roof.

"Lazuli?" Peridot yells from the truck bed. Muffled 'wah-wah' noises indicate another Camp Pining Hearts marathon. "The pool's swirling!"

"Sorry!" she calls back, settling it again with a thought.

A pause.

"You wanna watch season five with me?"

Lapis snorts, stands, gathers her wings, and lands next to Peridot.

"You think five's garbage."

"You like Paulette's character development," Peridot grumbles.


End file.
